Hacer el amor con otro
by Miss Myamme
Summary: No soy buena con el summary D; pero se que les gustará la historia :) si basada en la canción de Alejandra Guzmán/ Brittany sabe que no está bien pero no tiene oportunidades con la persona que ama... ONE-SHOT!


**Bieeen se que debería subir un nuevo capitulo de mis fics peroooo no me llega la inspiración y no me da mucho tiempo de escribir aunque con esta canción pensé definitivamente debo escribir algo con ella y tarde un tiempo pero al fin la terminé, espero les guste :) **

* * *

Brittany Pierce no era necesariamente la persona más santa del mundo, su inocencia cubría algo que solo Santana su "mejor amiga" sabía muy bien.

Pero las cosas habían estado cambiando, Brittany notaba lo distante que estaba su amiga en la última semana y no sabía porque, ¿debía preguntarle? Santana era conocida por su mal humor pero con Britt lograba tener más paciencia y la rubia no quería abusar de eso.

-San-dijo estando acostada en el hombro de Santana mirando una película en su casa

-¿Si?-contesto sin que ninguna despegara la mirada del televisor

-Sabes quién me habló hoy-dijo jugando con su cabello

-¿Quién?-despertó la curiosidad de la morena al reconocer el gesto de Britt cuando se pone nerviosa

-El chico robot, es agradable

-Oh-normalmente le hubiera dado celos pero como Britt pensaba que era un robot no lo veía tan mal

-Deberías tratarlo más

-Tal vez- contestó sin darle gran importancia

Brittany al terminar la película aprovechó su posición y comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana, y deslizó su mano por la pierna de la chica, la latina no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, Britt fue subiendo hasta llegar a la boca de San y soltar un "mmm" cuando sonó el celular de Santana.

-Britt-apenas pudo decir entre besos-déjame contestar

-Déjalo-decía sin querer detenerse y subiendo más su mano

-A lo mejor es importante-estaba a punto de rendirse ante la rubia pero el sonido se hacía molesto y Brittany se cansó

-¿Bueno?, si allá estaré, espera-oyó la rubia

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó aun enojada

-Puck llamó, quiere que vaya a su casa

-Pero dijiste que te quedarías conmigo esta noche-dijo con un puchero-por el duende que viene a robar mis cosas

-Lo siento, vendré mañana, además en toda la tarde que ya estuve aquí no se apareció el duende

-Ok-apenas alcanzó a contestar pero Santana ya había salido de la habitación

La rubia en verdad odiaba ese sentimiento, su amiga se la pasaba diciendo que lo de ellas no era nada, solo era para experimentar, y en cuanto Puck u otro chico la llamaba salía corriendo dejándola sola ¿estaba enamorada? No podía, esa era la única respuesta que podía dar, Santana no reaccionaría bien así que prefería dejarlo así, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar

-¿Artie?

-Hola Brittany, pensé que no llamarías-contestó el confundido chico

-Dije que te llamaría, y lo estoy haciendo-mintió, sabía bien que si Santana se hubiera quedado nunca lo hubiera llamado y no hubieran estado hablando por horas hasta que Britt se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Santana llamó a Brittany

-Britt que tal si salimos esta tarde

-Lo siento, veré a Artie, me llevará al zoológico, nos vemos mañana ¿si?-dijo y colgó sin darle oportunidad de contestar, sabía que le preguntaría algo y caería como siempre estando a su disposición, a la morena se le hizo extraño y sintió algo en el pecho pero no le dio importancia.

Pasó esa tarde corriendo y viendo fascinada a los animales olvidando que Artie no podía ir tan rápido, al llegar a su casa y después de alistarse para dormir recibió un mensaje en su celular "Britt te extrañé hoy" al instante sonrió "espero estés bien, verás que mañana la pasarás mejor conmigo ;)" comenzó a reír, a veces pensaba que pasar tanto tiempo con Puck le afectaba aunque en ella era adorable "lo siento mañana iré con Artie, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela :)" contestó y dejó el celular de lado y se durmió, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Santana estaba enojada ¿cómo prefería a ese en silla de ruedas antes que a ella? No podía entenderlo, hace mucho que no pasaban un fin de semana separadas y no le agradaba la sensación que tenía.

Pasó una semana y era lo mismo en la escuela, apenas saludaba a Santana en los pasillos y hablaban en las clases que tenían juntas pero al salir solo era Artie, y le estaba empezando a molestar más de lo normal.

-Santana-escuchó atrás de ella unos pies correr

-Quinn-dijo al voltear y ver a su amiga

-¿Puedo irme contigo?

-Claro-dijo extrañada

-¿Dónde está Britt?

-No sé, probablemente con Artie

-Si, la he visto mucho con él ¿qué pasó?

-Un día me dijo que había hablado con él y que le cayó bien

-Me refiero a si ustedes pelearon

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque aunque una de los dos tuviera novio no se despegaban

-Que haga lo que quiera-contestó enojada

-Santana yo sé que te importa más de lo que aparentas, no sé qué pasó pero de verdad deberían arreglarlo

-Ella es la que se aleja, díselo a ella

-Te mueres por estar con ella, lo sé

-Estás loca Fabray

-Digo que vuelvan a pasar tiempo juntas ¿o me equivoco?

-Te dije que no peleamos y es ella la que se aleja, a mi no me digas nada-llegaron a la casa de Santana sin darse cuenta para ese entonces y la latina entró sin despedirse de Quinn.

Acostada en su cama, más tarde Santana veía la pantalla de su celular, en donde el fondo era una foto de ella y Britt y las dos salían sonriendo, recordaba cuando tomaron esa foto en el parque, no dejaba de ver la cara de Britt ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Le llamaría? No, pero ¿si está con Artie? Estúpido Artie, pero ¿qué pensaba? Santana Lopez es prioridad. "Britt estás ocupada?" mandó el mensaje, bien Santana ¿Qué pasó con la prioridad?, estaba arrepintiéndose de haberlo mandado cuando le llegó un mensaje "no Santy :) ya te extrañaba" sonrió automáticamente, pero ¿extrañaba? ¿De quién es la culpa? Tenía sentimientos encontrados pero se calmó para contestar de buena manera, después de todo es Brittany "y yo a ti, vienes a mi casa?" después de ver que en 5 min. No le contestó supuso que era un no, pero llamaron a la puerta y bajo las escaleras, al abrir una rubia saltó a abrazarla

-Te extrañé Santana-¿Santana? Hace mucho que no le había dicho así, aun así sonrió, la rubia se veía igual de feliz que siempre y extrañaba es olor tan peculiar de su amiga

-Britt-dijo hundiendo su cara en el cabello rubio

-Lamento no haber estado contigo esta semana-dijo separándose de San-pero Artie me lleva a todos lados y me ayuda con la tarea

-Siempre estás con él, porque no hablamos de otra cosa

-Bueno y ¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó sentándose en el sofá de la sala

-No sé-a veces sentía que estar con ella era suficiente pero no podía decírselo

Hubo silencio por un tiempo, cada una pensando en que decir, moviendo la boca, haciendo gestos, viendo el piso… hasta que habló Britt

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

-¿No estarás hoy con Artie?-contestó algo seria "tonta ¿porqué le hablas así?" pensó 2 segundos después

-No, hoy iba a salir con su mamá

-Ok-dijo todavía seria

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?-dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga, Santana de inmediato la quitó, se sentía extraña

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… no sé, no me gusta sentirme así

-¿Así como?

-Como segunda opción-¿Qué había dicho? Bien sabía que lo que se dice no se puede borrar, claro que si pudiera nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero Britt hacía de alguna manera que dijera las cosas que ella nunca diría, la rubia había sonreído pero también se sentía mal

-¿Por qué?

-No nada, olvídalo, no dije nada

-Claro que dijiste-Britt pensaba que había tardado mucho en que San hablara un poco de cómo se sentía como para dejarlo pasar-vamos dime

-¡Que lo olvides!-dijo enojada

-Ah disculpa querer saber qué te pasa-dijo molesta

-No creo que te importara mucho esta semana

-No creo que a ti te importe cuando me dejas para irte a revolcar con todos en esta ciudad-casi gritó no sabía cómo había explotado tan rápido, haciendo que Santana abriera los ojos de la impresión

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste

-Brittany como puedes decir algo así…

-¿Cómo? Vaya pensé que dirías algo diferente, que tonta soy

-Ya te he dicho que no te digas así, y ¿qué quieres que diga? No leo mentes Britt

-Olvídalo-dijo y prefirió irse, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió la puerta

-Britt no…-dijo y se detuvo la rubia miró de reojo y se fue. Todo era un caos para las dos, ninguna sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

Brittany llegó a su casa y vio a su papá sentado en el sofá, se acercó y lo saludó al pasar

-Brittany espera-dijo-tengo que decirte algo-la rubia se acercó sin hablar y se le veía seria, algo que su papá dejo pasar-princesa nos cambiaremos en una semana, fue algo muy rápido, pero en mi trabajo lo necesitan, se que tienes a tus amigos pero allá harás más y puedes seguir en contacto con ellos-dijo rápido antes de que Britt empezara a reclamar o preguntar

-Ok-dijo seria, por un lado estaba triste por irse pero con lo que acababa de pasar sentía que estar lejos le ayudaría a sentirme mejor, su papá se preocupó pero pensó que solo se trataba por la mudanza. La rubia subió a su habitación y prefirió quedarse dormida, estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Durante la semana se sintió horrible, era como si no estuviera presente y solo fuera un fantasma.

Llegó el viernes por la mañana y despertó en una cama diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, era algo confuso pero al verlo recordó lo que había pasado

_Amanecer con él__  
__a mi costado no es igual que estar contigo__  
__no es que este mal, ni hablar__  
__pero le falta madurar, es casi un niño._

Había ido a la casa de Artie, de una cosa a otra comenzó a besarlo, el chico se dejo llevar, hace tiempo que no se acostaba con alguien y decidió que era hora, tal vez eso la animaría

_Blanco como el yogur__  
__sin ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho__  
__fragilidad de flor__  
__nada que ver con mi perverso favorito_

Se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme de porrista y llevó a Artie a la cama, normalmente era Santana la que tenía el control volviéndola loca, pero ahora debía tomarlo ella

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda,__  
__sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia,__  
__sin tu lengua envenenado mi garganta,__  
__sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan yo no siento nada._

_Los besos, las caricias, los movimientos, _obviamentetodo se sentía diferente y no le gustaba, necesitaba a Santana, esos besos en los que sus lenguas jugaban y la latina la mordía en el labio inferior, las caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo y sabían sus puntos débiles

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,__  
__no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa__  
__no destilan los poros del cuerpo__  
__ambrosía salpicada de te quieros._

_Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no__  
__es como no hacer nada falta fuego en la mirada__  
__falta dar el alma en cada beso__  
__y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

Con la morena se sentía en el cielo, pero ahora se sentía horrible, no porque estuviera mal pero no era hacer el amor, era simple sexo, no sentía ese amor y cariño como al hacerlo con Santana

_Quise olvidarte con él,__  
__quise vengar todas tus infidelidades__  
__y me salió tan mal__  
__que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire_

Si pudo haber sido para olvidarla pero resultó lo contrario, apenas cerraba los ojos y se la imaginaba, no entendía como después de tantos momentos juntas y pensar que las dos sentían lo mismo Santana podía hacer esto todo el tiempo sin pensar en ella, se estaba arrepintiendo justo a la mitad, quería irse, abandonar todo, pero no estaría bien

_Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo,__  
__tus caderas afiladas y escurridas,__  
__esa barba que raspaba como lija__  
__y tu sonrisa retorcida son lo mejor que hay en mi vida_

Le encantaba jugar con el cabello de la latina, ese cabello negro y ondulado cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y esa cadera oh la cadera que la volvía loca, ¿cómo vivir sin eso? No podía, no quería

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,__  
__no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa__  
__no destilan los poros del cuerpo__  
__ambrosía salpicada de te quieros_

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,__  
__es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada__  
__falta dar el alma en cada beso__  
__y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

Recordó haber dicho el nombre de Santana varias veces pero no se preocupó por cómo reaccionó Artie, ni siquiera lo vio

Después de despertar y recordar lo de la noche anterior se vistió rápido y despertó a Artie solo para avisarle que ya se iba y que no se le hiciera tarde para ir a la escuela, bajó las escaleras y se fue a su casa. Ya había hablado un poco con Quinn sobre la mudanza, no quería que nadie supiera pero debía desahogarse y terminó contándole todo, incluso la pelea por la que la regañó Quinn y esa mañana había pasado a buscarla

-Buenos días Britt-dijo cuando esta se subió a su auto

-Quinn, hola-su actitud hizo sospechar a su amiga

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó sin recibir respuesta-¡Brittany!-insistió

-Lo hice-dijo en voz muy baja

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo que me dijiste que no hiciera, me acosté con Artie

-¡Brittany Susan Pierce! ¿En qué estabas pensando?-decía mientras Britt soltaba pequeñas lágrimas y tenía la vista puesta en sus pies-pero no te dije que estaba mal, ah no sé quien me hace menos caso si tu o Santana, son tal para cual y agradece que voy manejando sino te hubiera dado una cachetada y ahh-suspiró y trató de calmarse-bueno ¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Fue horrible

-Me imagino

-Soy una tonta

-No lo eres, y sabes que si Santana te oye se enojaría, aunque hiciste lo que hiciste

-No lo digo por eso, bueno aparte, pero es que ¿por qué me enamoré? Sabiendo cómo es ella, que no dejará a los hombres solo por mí y no aceptaría algo conmigo, sabía que debería resignarme que no habría futuro en eso

-La verdad no sé qué decirte, te enamoras de quien menos esperas y a veces de quien menos es lo correcto, pero bueno ya llegamos y no creo que quieras entrar con ese aspecto-sacó un poco de maquillaje y le limpió las lagrimas-vamos que llegamos tarde

Cuando Brittany pensó que el día no podía ponerse peor, recordó que su primera clase la compartía con los dos y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y así fue apenas entró y los vio se desmayo enfrente del escritorio del maestro, todos se preocuparon y el maestro la llevó con la enfermera

-Maestro yo la acompañaré-se ofreció rápidamente Artie

-No, voy yo, es mi amiga-dijo Santana levantándose de su asiento, el maestro la llevó rápido y los dejó discutiendo en el salón

-Dije que voy yo

-Lo siento Artie pero es mi amiga, ya me la quitaste suficiente tiempo

-A ti que te importa, ni caso le haces, por eso está conmigo

-Sabes que eres la segunda opción ¿verdad?

-Estas semanas no ha parecido eso

-Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia

-Sabes que tengo razón y aunque lo niegues yo sé lo que pasa con nosotros

-Que iluso si crees que Brittany se fijaría en ti

-Pues anoche la pasamos muy bien-fueron palabras que de verdad la hirieron pero por fuera trató de mostrar lo contrario

-No me importa, solo somos amigas, pero si le hiciste daño te las verás conmigo-dijo y se fue a la enfermería

-Britt, Britt-oyó la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados

-San-contestó al reconocer la voz y la morena sonrió

-Britt ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunta estúpida Santana ¿Cómo se sentirá si se desmayó?

-Algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza-dijo sin abrir los ojos aún y poniendo su mano en la cabeza

-Oh ya despertaste-dijo la enfermera entrando-bien veamos que tal estás-dijo revisando los ojos, la boca y los brazos de la rubia-tienes un pequeño golpe por la caída pero todo está bien, ¿estás embarazada?

-¡No!-contestaron las dos

-Ok-dijo la enfermera algo confundida-bueno se te bajó la presión, ¿estás enferma o algo?

-No

-Bueno tal vez no has comido bien o tienes mucho estrés-bingo señora pensó Britt había sido una semana terrible, a lo que solo contestó moviendo la cabeza indicando un si-bueno entonces necesitas descansar un poco, le diré a tu papá que lo tome en cuenta-dijo y salió para hablar por teléfono

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan mal?

-Como si no lo supieras

-¿Por lo de nosotras? Pensé que no te afectaba tanto

-Eres mi mejor amiga-"eres" como la conjugación de un verbo puede ser la diferencia en el cambio de ánimo y eso animo a Santana

-Lamento lo que pasó, he hablado con Quinn y tienen razón he sido muy egoísta

-No importa, está bien

-Enserio quiero arreglarlo-por favor no pensaba Brittany, el día siguiente se mudaría y no quería irse cuando apenas estaba arreglando las cosas

-Déjalo así

-¿No quieres que estemos bien?

-Es que…-no podía decírselo, era más fácil irse así, ¿por qué todo se complicaba?-debo irme mi papá ya llegó por mí-dijo y salió del lugar, Santana la siguió y vio como el auto salía del estacionamiento, Quinn llegó atrás de ella

-Corre-dijo Quinn

-¿Para qué?

-¿La vas a perder? Ella te ama

-Vaya amor, se acostó con Artie

-Si se equivocó pero… bueno debes leer esto, ella pensó que te olvidaría pero se equivocó, siempre estuvo pensando en ti y fue peor-dijo y le entrego una carta escrita con crayolas-debía entregártela el lunes pero todavía tienes tiempo

Santana tomó la carta y Quinn aparentemente regresó a clase

"Santana después de todo lo que pasó esta semana debes saber que te extraño demasiado, y no me atrevo a decírtelo pero… te amo, te amo como a nadie he amado, sé que tu solo me ves como amiga, no aceptarías ser libanesa por mí y no importa así te quiero, también debes saber que me mudaré y siento que es mejor irme así, lamento decirte todo esto ya cuando me voy pero como ya dije no me atrevo a decírtelo y ver tu reacción, espero te vaya bien y seas feliz… con amor Brittany"

Al leerlo Santana sintió que se le rompía el corazón, tantos sentimientos en unas cuantas líneas y después se dio cuenta que era una carta de despedida ¿no volvería a ver a Britt? En cuanto se hizo a la idea se sintió peor quería llorar y correr por ella, lo cual empezó a hacer, corrió a la casa de la rubia sin importarle que apenas era la primera hora de clase, debía detenerla o al menos decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, que tampoco se atrevía a decirlo pero se arriesgaba con tal que no se fuera, por no perderla, era como en los sueños cuando corres pero sientes que no avanzas y se desesperaba cada vez más, cuando al fin llegó pensó no puede ser muy tarde acaban de estar en la escuela, tocó fuerte la puerta y ni siquiera se preocupo por calmarse un poco pero nadie abría y sentía como se apretaba su corazón, pasaron 10, 20 minutos y nada, se sentó en la escalera de la entrada y comenzó a llorar con la cara en sus manos la había perdido definitivamente, alguien se acercó a ella vio una sombra pero no le importó quien era, no quería que la vieran así, unas manos tomaron sus muñecas y trataron de levantarla pero fue imposible, entonces la persona se agachó y tomó la cara de la latina, le secó unas lágrimas y la abrazó, Santana tuvo un cosquilleo en el estomago, quiso pensar que era Brittany, no quería abrir los ojos y desilusionarse, pero no era supo que no era el mismo abrazo ni el mismo aroma que amaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Quinn que la había seguido para asegurarse que estuviera bien

-La perdí Quinn-dijo con la voz ronca y quebrada aún abrazada de su amiga

* * *

**Eh si lamento que se acabe así D: pero bueno hay que darle drama, recuerden que es one-shot x3 y ps ahi acaba la historia :/**

**espero comenten que les pareció :) los comentarios son lo mejor! me ayudan a progresar y escribir mejor **

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
